


Зарисовки по NCIS

by CaitlinIsles



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Небольшие зарисовки по МорПолу.





	1. My rules. My game.

— Это личное для тебя. Ты хочешь мести, но месть — это не то, что мы можем позволить себе, помни об этом, Гиббс, — рычит Тони, хватая мужчину за руку.  
— Это наша работа. Это ты помнишь? — вырывая руку из цепкого захвата рычащим шепотом интересуется Гиббс.  
— Это не игра.  
— Это игра, Тони. Моя игра. С моими правилами.

***

Понимая, что конфликт не исчерпан и ДиНоззо будет продолжать пытаться остановить его, Гиббс следующей же ночью отправляется в дом, что напротив квартиры его правой руки. Мужчина чёткими движениями собирает винтовку, и собирается сделать выстрел, который не принесет ему радости. Этого никогда не было в его планах.

Промедление всегда стоит дорого, вот и сейчас, одна заминка стоит Гиббсу того, что Тони замечает красную точку у себя на груди. Два выстрела. Разбитые окна. Он не стреляет в третий, решающий раз. Ему нет нужды. Он знает, что Тони поймет и отступит. Он разбирает оружие и уходит не оставляя следов.

На следующее задание они идут вместе, снова вверяя свои жизни в руки друг друга. Речь о мести больше не идет, семья оказалась ближе, чем думали они оба.

Notes/Примечания:

Дата оригинальной публикации (на книге фанфиков): 28 ноября 2015  
От автора: Эта часть была написана после того, как я сделала клип, так что, зарисовка и видео вроде как сочетаются. Или должны. 


	2. 15 лет. Новый отсчет.

**Тони ставит точку на очередном документе и тяжело вздыхая, закрывает папку.  
**   
Итак, день X настал. Сегодня он расскажет Гиббсу обо всём, что накопилось в нём за время их знакомства. А всё дело в том, что у Тони нет адекватной причины отказаться от предложения директора. Несколько часов назад Венс вызвал его к себе и сказал, что у него есть последняя возможность собрать своими руками _свою_ новую команду, собрать чемоданы и приступить к работе уже в качестве руководителя отдела. Не в Вашингтоне. Не рядом с Гиббсом. Двадцать четыре часа на раздумья и если ответ будет отрицательным, то на руководящую должность он сможет заступить только после отставки Джетро.

Разум говорит, что надо соглашаться — даже директор был удивлен, когда Тони попросил время на раздумья — эмоциональная часть ДиНоззо вопит о том, что его место в Вашингтоне и нигде больше. Проблема Тони была в том, что он просто не мог решиться. Не только на уход, даже на то, чтобы заикнуться рядом с Гиббсом об уходе. Не после истории в Зохо.

**Тони медленно поднимается, натягивает пальто и задает себе курс на дом босса.  
**   
_15 лет._ Молчания. Внутренних переживаний. Влюбленного помешательства. Переживаний за жизнь любимого человека. Молчаливой сжигающей изнутри ревности.

И сейчас, Тони должен был решить оставить всё как есть или попытаться сделать шаг вперед. Забыть значительную часть жизни. Важную часть.

**ДиНоззо проходит, спускается по лестнице в досконально изученный и ставший родным за столько лет подвал.**

— Соглашайся, — слышит младший ДиНоззо, едва он подходит к лодке.  
— Ты знаешь, — хмыкает Тони, как-то растерянно смотря вперед, — ты всегда всё знаешь.  
— Ты должен был это сделать уже давно. Не упускай шанс.  
— Думаешь, Тим и Биш справятся… — он не успевает закончить вопрос.  
— Всё еще считаешь МакГи новичком? — Джетро добавляет в голос ехидных интонаций, — они справятся без тебя, Тони.  
— А ты? — агент замирает, внимательно смотря на дорогого человека, — ты справишься без меня, босс?  
— Да. — Простой ответ на простой вопрос. Вот только оба понимают, что молчание перед ответом было слишком долгим.  
— Я могу остаться.  
— Не упускай шанс, — повторяет Гиббс.  
— Хочу услышать твоё мнение.  
— Я его озвучил.  
— Ты сказал, что если я уйду, то ты справишься без меня, — Тони дергает головой, словно отгоняя непрошеную мысль как муху, — ты не сказал, хочешь ли ты, чтобы я ушел, — мужчина внимательно всматривается в старшего агента, боясь упустить какую-либо реакцию.  
— Будем созваниваться, — они оба понимают, что это весьма жалкая попытка уйти от ответа.  
— Этого недостаточно.  
— Мы всё ещё говорим о твоём повышении? — Гиббс поворачивается к Энтони, смотря прямо в глаза.  
— Если это так можно назвать, — губы Тони складываются в грустную улыбку. Да уж, «повышение» в личной жизни Лероя Джетро Гиббса.  
— Сколько?  
— С самого начала, — признается Тони.  
— И молчал, — Джетро обреченно качает головой. Это же ДиНоззо. Разве Гиббс не разучился удивляться за столько лет?  
— Мне нужен ответ, — ДиНоззо упрямо поджимает губы. Вот сейчас. Прямо сейчас его вышвырнут пинком из этого дома. Из отдела. Из Вашингтона. Из жизни Гиббса.  
— Дай угадаю, в зависимости от него ты и примешь решение. — Гиббс не спрашивает. Он знает наверняка.  
— Мне просто нужно знать ответ, — говорит Тони, понимая, что в его голосе слишком много отчаяния.

**Джетро порывисто подается вперед, одной рукой притягивая своего агента к себе за галстук.**

— Нет.

**Поцелуй выходит неспешным, мягким. Не страсть, а принятие. **

— Когда ты понял? — Тони отрывается от губ мужчины, обнимает его, словно боясь отпустить и утыкается Гиббсу в шею, вдыхая родной запах.  
— С самого начала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дата оригинальной публикации (на книге фанфиков): 9 января 2016


End file.
